Oil and gas operations involve accessing underground hydrocarbon reservoirs contained within subterranean formations. In order to access hydrocarbon reserves a wellbore is drilled from the earth's surface or ocean floor to reach hydrocarbon containing formations. Once a wellbore is drilled, often times a steel casing is inserted into the well bore and cemented in place. Further operations can take place to fracture the formation, pump proppants or other fluids within the wellbore and withdraw hydrocarbons.
During various operations it may be necessary to determine characteristics of the formation, casing, cement, fluid or other components within the wellbore. Sensor or detecting units can be placed downhole within the wellbore, for example via wireline, with casing or tubing or other manner to assist in obtaining or generating information about components within the wellbore. Additionally, information may be transmitted between the components and to the surface.